


apoy ng iyong labi

by 5seconds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, jk idk not rly
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5seconds/pseuds/5seconds
Summary: God, I hate him so much.Kiyoomi thinks while enjoying the other person's lips on his.or sakuatsu momol that's living rent free on my mind
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	apoy ng iyong labi

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted sakuatsu momol but i dont know how to write . this is all i can offer,, for now :> no proofreading, sorry for typos or gramatical errors. also very taglish AAAAA
> 
> title from [binhi by arthur nery](https://open.spotify.com/track/5aEyXFVYBlbUKOfQHuYEQ4?si=upvnNyrHSjSOKLsScqq7bA)

“Miya, fix your hair.” It’s too early in the morning for Kiyoomi to get this irritated at someone. But not too early to be irritated at Atsumu. Why is their university so small? He can’t even have a day without seeing him in the morning.

“Hmm? Why don’t you fix it for me, Omi babe?” the latter teases. 

_Oh, how convenient this is for him._ Kiyoomi thinks.

“I won’t touch your hair, it looks like you haven’t washed it for days,” Kiyoomi says with disgust on his face. “And don’t call me that.” 

“What? Babe?” Atsumu smirks. “But, weren’t you the one calling me ‘baby’ pa nga kagabi? While messing up my hair?” Atsumu has a big smile on his face now. 

_Why do people like that smile? It’s so fucking annoying._

“Shut up, Miya. Ayusin mo na lang ‘yang buhok mo and stop talking.” Kiyoomi says more firmly this time.

“Oh. Wouldn’t you know how to shut me up, Omi.” Atsumu continued to tease him, still smirking.

“I will cut your tongue off if you don’t stop talking.” Kiyoomi says as he steps closer to the latter. 

“Oh no, but I’m very sure you’ll miss my tongue on you if you did.” Atsumu says. He was going to continue, although somebody (probably his brother) cut him off. “Tsumu! Tara na! Ayokong ma-late sa class!” They half shouts at the person Kiyoomi wants to go away. 

“Bye, Omi babe. See you later!”

Kiyoomi smiles and flips his middle finger.

—

Atsumu and Kiyoomi weren’t really friends. They can’t stand each other that much. No, they can’t stand each other. Period. 

They really don’t know how this little agreement of theirs started. It just happened. One of their mutual friends, Hajime, had a house party and both of them were invited. Kiyoomi wasn’t really planning on going but he got persuaded by Motoya. Atsumu, on the other hand, was a party boy— it wasn’t surprising that he was there.

It was a party. People get drunk. And being drunk correlates a lot to making bad decisions.

Kiyoomi was already tipsy. He wanted to pee so bad, but he doesn’t want to use the bathroom everyone’s been using. _People might have already vomited there,_ Kiyoomi thinks. The only bathroom that no one would go to would be the one on the second floor. He knows Hajime wouldn’t get mad at him for using it. 

He immediately goes to the master bedroom’s bathroom and didn’t bother closing the door cause he was sure nobody would be there. Unfortunately, that wasn’t what happened.

“Woah, Omi. Please close the door when you pee.” Someone says and Kiyoomi immediately closed the door. It was a good thing he was already finished.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He asks the blond guy on the bed after pulling up his pants.

“Me? I’m just trying to rest my eyes. But I think it’s already pretty rested. You know, after seeing all that.” Atsumu teases, just like he always did.

“Fuck you, Miya.” Kiyoomi was too tipsy to even think of say an insult. 

“Oh, wouldn’t you want that?” Kiyoomi bolts to the door but is stopped when Atsumu grabs his arm.

“Don’t touch me.” He snaps. “Oops, sorry. Lasing na ata talaga ko.” Atsumu apologizes, half sarcastically. 

“What do you want, Miya?” Kiyoomi didn't want anything to do with him. He wanted to go home, now.

“Wala naman. You?” Atsumu answered with a small smile, and hooded eyes.

“Let go of me, then. I don’t have anything I want from you.” Kiyoomi was trying to pull his arm but Atsumu tightened his hold.

“Oh wait, let me say that again. What I meant was you. I want you.” Kiyoomi was confused. Atsumu wanted him? Wanted him for what?

“Can I kiss you?” Atsumu answers his question. 

It happened in a moment; Kiyoomi didn’t know how. He didn’t know what pushed him to do it, but he did. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, he would never find out. And now he’s kissing Miya. Miya, the most annoying person in the world, has the softest lips Kiyoomi has ever kissed.

—

“Fuck,” Kiyoomi groans in the kiss. “Miya, ‘wag ngayon. We’re in school.”

When Atsumu said that he’d see him later, he meant this. They were in school, at the building’s second floor fire exit. They both had classes right now at the same building and yet here they are.

“Hmm? Okay.” Atsumu pulls back and starts fixing his clothes.

Kiyoomi just stares at him blankly.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that? Kakasabi mo lang sa ‘kin na ‘wag ngayon. Alam mo naman kung gaano ako kadaling kausap, Omi.” Atsumu says with his signature smirk.

“Tangina mo.” Kiyoomi says before crashing his lips with Atsumu’s.

_God, I hate him so much._ Kiyoomi thinks while enjoying the other person's lips on his.

It was a messy kiss. Teeth clashing each other, tongues fighting for dominance, Kiyoomi pulling Atsumu’s hair, Atsumu clutching onto Kiyoomi’s shirt– crumpling it. Everything was all over the place. And yet, it seems like everything was in its perfect place either.

—

**MSBY Freedom Wall**

**17m** • Public

ugh kairita?? gusto ko lang naman mag-cr kanina sa second floor ng a/c building tapos nung napadaan ako sa may fire exit parang may nakita ko sa shadows na naghahalikan?? i mean tangina niyo oo na single na ko pero pwede bang sa ibang lugar kayo mag-momol? wag naman sa school please. 

**Rintarou Suna**

**Atsumu Miya** galawan mo talaga

Like • Reply • 15m

**Atsumu Miya**

**Rintarou Suna** shh wag ka maingay

Like • Reply • 2m

**Osamu Miya**

**Atsumu Miya** bem wag ganon bad yun pag sa school

Like • Reply • 15m

**Atsumu Miya**

**Osamu Miya** ulol sa inyo ko natutunan yan ni sunarin wag kang pa-inosente

Like • Reply • 1m

**Hajime Iwaizumi**

**Atsumu Miya** bro bakit pati sa school ganyan ka? 

Like • Reply • 12m

**Atsumu Miya**

**Hajime Iwaizumi Tooru Oikawa** try niyo minsan bro exciting

Like • Reply • 30s

**Motoya Komori**

**Atsumu Miya** HAHAHAHAHAHA BAKIT FEELING KO GAWAIN MO TO??

Like • Reply • 7m

**Atsumu Miya**

**Motoya Komori** di mo sure!

Like • Reply • 10s

  
—

omiomi

...https://facebook.com/MSBYFreedomWall/posts/123

Fuck off, Miya.

3>

**Author's Note:**

> hehe omg thank u for reading,,,, idk if i can consider this as my first fic but yeah ! thank u ;-;  
> u can catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sacuatsu) screaming about sakuatsu momol


End file.
